Grounded Lily's Red Freckled Bottom 1
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Lily's temper and mouth matches her fiery red hair.Sent to reform school at 18 y/o.she is spanked with a paddle.She recognizes the mask wearing spanker.No sex,language.Don't like don't read.


Grounded; Lily's Red Freckled Bottom Spanking. Part 1

This is based on the cumulative effect of all of Lily's shenanigans at home and school. She is sent to a reform school where her fiery independence and mouth get her butt in big trouble. Serious spanking given & Lily recognizes his voice. No sex, Please don't read if you dislike subject. You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own grounded for Life or any of its characters. I make no money for writing this story.

I was the disciplinarian at a reform school in upper New York and I always wear a face mast to remain anonymous. We got the ones from that rebellious time of life known as "the teenage years." Our girls were sent to us to spend their remaining years until they reached 18 in the Girl's School.

Therefore, we got incoming girls of all ages from 12 to 17, that is, from 7th grade to 12th grade.

and once they came to us, they did not leave until they reached adulthood. We had not only permission to use corporal punishment, but indeed a mandate to do so! The courts knew of and approved our punishments. Our girls had not come to us for being angels, of course. They were foul mouths and girls who displayed insubordination and uncontrollable at the usual public schools, causing fights, injuries, and great disruption to their schools and families.

The school had a uniform, of course- black and white Oxford shoes, Navy blue knee socks, white blouse, and short skirt. The red plaid uniform skirt like the one Lily had worn short and then complained when caught, here to be at least 5" and not more than 6" above the knee if not careful showing their panty clad bottom.

We also issued stretch nylon white brief panties that were thin and tight embarrassing the girls further. Carelessly showing your panty clad bottom was a spanking offense.

We also had many very detailed rules with which each girl had to comply or be on the receiving end of a punishment session. This, of course, meant that new arrivals received much, uhh, correction of their behavior while they learned the rules

Each punishment was to be administered with a six seconds between spanks/ swats, with a minimum of five minutes duration, meaning that each session consisted of a minimum of 40 strokes.

I remember an interesting schoolgirl named Lily who came to us at 18. She had really been a hell-raiser, causing her parents all kinds of grief. Her parents seemed unable to bring her under control, and so she was sent to us.

She was proof that dynamite comes in small packages! Flame-colored red hair down to the bottom of her shoulder blades topped her 5'6' plush frame, with an angel's face, full of freckles. Medium-sized, with a very slender waist, followed by relatively broad hips with well-rounded bottom not-quite thick thighs.

But what an attitude! Foul language, bullying, and deliberate defiance and disobedience were Lily's stock in trade! What a time we had bringing her under control! She had just arrived...

"What the hell are you looking at?" Lily yelled at me as soon as she was deposited in the man punishment room of the school by the security men. This room was arguably the most secure room of the whole school, and served as a "reception room" for our new girls, as well as the main room where punishments were administered. 

"You" I said, "and I'll have no more of your mouth, Lily! You will address me with respect or you will regret your actions." 

"Oh, fuck off!" came back at me. 

"Last warning, Lily. Another outburst like that and ..." 

Before I could finish, she invited me to "Go fuck yourself!"

I immediately grabbed her arm and forced her face-down onto the leather couch. 

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled.

I grabbed her other arm and, pulling the leather wrist cuffs out from between the cushions, restraining her arms, one at the front of the couch and the other where the cushions joined the back.

Next I caught hold of one leg and flipped her onto her back, her bottom bouncing off the overstuffed arm of the sofa. Pinning her legs down with my own, I pulled up the back of her short tight red plaid skirt, and pulled it up onto her back. 

"You perverted son-of a bitch!"She yelled. "Whatcha think you're doing?"

"Preparing you for your first punishment session," I replied. "You seem to have not realized who's in charge here." said I as I caught the hem of her panties and skinned them off her plump round still baby fat bottom and put them on the floor. 

"You can't do that!"She screamed.

"Bet me!" I replied. "You have not shown even a minimum of respect," said I, "and for that you will be started off with a bare-bottom paddling." 

"You wouldn't dare!" she said, "you mother-fucker!" 

"That just cost you extra young lady," I said. "Normally you would receive 40 swats/spanks for impertinence, but you just upped the ante to 80!" 

Grabbing an ankle, I flipped her back over onto her tummy, with her bottom complete with red freckles over the arm of the sofa, way up in the air.

Quickly, I cuffed first one, then the other ankle to the short legs of the couch, front and back. Now she was helpless, legs spread wide, but still cursing me and everyone else she could think of.

Calmly I crossed the room-she wasn't going anywhere-and pulled open the top drawer of the chest dresser.

I removed a 15" maple paddle, the business end of which was 3" wide, yet tapered from a 1/ 1/2 inch handle to only 1/2 inch thick on the business part of the paddle.

The wooden paddle stung incredibly when used with a wrist snap motion, and a leather paddle about 24 inches long.

I closed the drawer, turned and retraced my steps to the sofa. I placed the leather paddle on an end table-I would be using it for the last 40 swats.

I positioned myself about 2 feet away from the front of the sofa, with my left leg even with her bottom.

I said, "You've asked for this, Lily!"

Lily replied "screw you; I'll never let you keep me from saying and doing exactly what I want to do!"

"Perhaps this will change your mind, Lily" I said, and drew my arm back for the first swat on her plump baby fat butt.

*SPANK!*

The first blow resounded through the air like a clap of thunder! I counted slowly from one to six, then… 

CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Ouch!" Lily yelled. "Stop!" 

***WHACK!*** (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Oouuuch! Damn, that hurts!" 

CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

These blows were delivered with medium force. I intended to increase the force of each "spank" starting at the tenth swat.

I kept my counting slow and deliberate. I have found that doing so allows the pain to build, so that maximum pain can be inflicted as soon as possible with less actual bruising. It also allows the welts to start to rise before the next stroke hits. 

CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Stop it, you cocksucker!" 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Aaaaaarrrgggghhh! Stop!" 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

By this time, her butt had started to redden nicely, and the freckles on her butt cheeks had disappeared from my site. Lily's bottom jiggled and bounced at each spank, almost as if they were asking for the next swat.

Tenth swat. Time for me to increase the force of each spank, so that the lesson will be driven home to the fiery redhead Lily.

Here we go time to switch to the other side, so the schoolgirl's butt can feel more acutely spanks from right to left. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Lily's fists clenched. 

CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Pllleeeeaaaasssseee!" she begged.

"Sorry, Lily," I replied. "You asked for this, and you're going to get all of it, every swat." 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

The tears were flowing freely now. 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Ok, ok I give!"Lily yelled.

"Nope, Lily, you are only up to twenty swat/spanks.

There was that voice again, so familiar.

You have forty more to go." I switched sides again, left to right for this ten. 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Boohoo! No! Stop!" Lily's fiery red Irish temper began to be curbed. 

CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Lily's fists unclenched, and her hands started scrambling at the couch cushions. 

CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Lily started a moaning, keening sound that was to continue on and off, alternated with sobbing, for the rest of the spanking. 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)

SMACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
PLAPP! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Thirty. "Lily, do you know now why you are being punished?"

Between sobs she replied. Where had she heard that familiar voice?

"Gee, your incredible asshole! I'll get even with you if it is the last thing I do!"

"Well, Lily, it appears you still need the rod of knowledge applied some more to the seat of learning." I said. Again I switched sides, for left to right swats this time. 

Incoherent sobbing from Lily. 

SMACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
PLAPP! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Here she started to scream between sobs.

Soon her ass was red and blotchy with blisters competing with her red freckles. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Lily's hands now grabbed and clenched parts of the couch cushion. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Thirty, Lily. Only thirty more to go." Back to right to left.

I swung hard once again, causing Lily to suck in her breath even harder this time.

Lily summoned all control, flinching at the swats landing across her hipbones and the flesh of her mound.

The schoolgirl with her red plaid skirt up and panties still down around the back of her knees could feel sweat beads forming on her freckled back and legs. She caught her breath as the intensity of the spanks brightened her bottom to a cherry red.

I stepped toward Lily, bringing the edge of my paddle hard up into Lily's ass crack, sawing it back and forth, almost lifting Lily off her feet as she hissed.

"Bad behavior, Bad Girl. Painful Punishment for you."

"Dam you!" 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*PLAPP!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
*CRACK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"Enough! Please, please stop!" 

*WHACK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

"A few more first, Lily, and then a rest." 

SPANK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
SMACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
SPLATT! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
SPANK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Forty. Time to rest for about two minutes, and give Lily a chance to feel the full effects.

Also time to switch to the leather paddle.

"Well, Lily Finery, have you anything to say? Like "I'm sorry?", or "I'll be good, I'll show respect?" 

Lily slowed her hysterical crying, which eased into hiccupping sobs.

"Please, please, no more!" 

"What about the respect, Lily?" 

"Okay, okay, I'll give you respect!" 

"What about an apology? And a promise to behave?" 

Very slowly and reluctantly: "Maybe...oh, koala! Just stop!" 

"Sorry, Lily. You were the one who doubled your punishment. There's an old saying-Don't write checks your ass can't cash. In your case, that saying is literally true. You wrote the check, and now you must cash it.

Only, in this thirty, your upper thighs will take most of the punishment. Time to start." 

"No-ohoh-o! Boo Hoo Hoo" 

I considered how I was going to approach this. I decided on ten spanks w the paddle from the left, on her left thigh, smacking on the tender, sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Then ten from the right, the same way.

Then, ten across her full, plump fanny, which by then would have lost some of its redness.

Putting aside the wooden paddle and picking up the leather one, I tapped her bottom lightly to get the range, and then started on her left thigh, beginning just about 4 inches above the knee and heading upward, overlapping the strokes, until just below her vagina. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Her screams rang through the room. Thankfully this room, the main punishment room, had been soundproofed. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!) 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!) Her screams grew more and more piercing as the leather paddle approached her vagina and bottom hole areas.

Lily's red faced as she realizes she is showing her tampon between her butt cheeks.

As always, very careful to avoid actually hitting her vagina-but I came within 1/2 inch of that most precious area... 

***SPANK!*** (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
***WHACK!*** (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
***CRACK!*** (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Lily started a long, low moan, mixed with sobbing. She tried to twist herself to ease the strokes, but only succeeded in opening her thighs wider, giving me more opportunity to smack them on the inside. 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Sixty. Now for the right thigh, same pattern... 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
SPANK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

By now, Lily had turned so red in the face that her freckles had disappeared! 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

The screams increased in intensity again, as I worked my way up her thigh...  
Now on her bottom, from the left...  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)

My, how her nether cheeks bounced and jiggled! Truly, truly lovely the 19 y/o

Just a year older than Lily was really putting it to her bottom. 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)

Switching back to the right side. 

SPANK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
CRACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
SPANK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

...And the final ten across the butt cheeks, from the right. 

WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)

The wide leather strap paddle well known in judicial circles as a prison strap used in reform schools was a formidable corporal punishment implement. Lily the private schoolgirl was about to relate to its sting first hand.

Back to the left thigh. only this time, staying high, right in the "sweet spot" where her thighs joined her bottom, only going down the thigh about 3 inches. 

SPANK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

The screaming and sobbing were truly spectacular, as they always were when I punished a girl in this most sensitive area. 

WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
WHACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!)  
Now for the right thigh, same pattern... 

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

*SPANK!* (one, two, three, four, five, and six!)

**"SWAPPP"**, leather met bottom flesh and a wide band of pain that soon colored her bottom cheeks a bright red wide band of heat standing out now on her bottom. She had never been spanked with a strap nor was acquainted with its sting. 29 more times the leather met flesh and sweet Lily was openly sobbing uncontrollably and pleading for the handsome lawyer to cease the punishment. Her bottom went from rose pink to dark pink on the way to an angry red her naughty bottom a red glowing beacon, full of blisters and blood raised welts.

I would make the last five swats/spanks the hardest of all, so with all my strength...  
WHAAACK! (One, two, three, four, five, and six!) After each stroke, Lily spasmodically threw her head up and back, tossing her glorious mane of red hair.

Finally the spanking took its toll and she "Farted Loudly" thus coming to an end and as The male masked punisher released Lily's hand they immediately went to her scorched cherry red swollen bottom.

Lily rubbed so hard and fast that accidently showed me her exposed pink butt hole.

I knew than Lily would have trouble sitting for a few days and took pity on her rubbing a cool soothing Aloe Cream into her torn up bottom.

I could feel the heat on the surface of her soft very red & purple bottom as I pulled up her panties replacing them over her fried ass and lowered the tight red plaid school uniform skirt over her behind searing in the heat of the strapping.

Lily pushed herself up off the desk and smooth down her skirt with an "OOOCH" of pain as she felt her punished bottom. Her mascara had run down her cheeks and her face was wet with tears. Lily was grateful that her punisher was taking her away from this horrible man who had just spanked her.

"Good Luck Lily "SP-AA-NK" spanking Lily quite hard across her tight red plaid skirt.

The chastened redhead fiery personality fire had just been whacked across her very sore skirted backside

"Shheeeshhh' Lily whimpered in pain as she rubbed her bottom.

Something about that voice was familiar; Lily thought finally collapsing into incoherent sobbing and trembling.

Schoolgirl Lily Finnerty collapsed as the paddling stopped, sobbing, sniffling, and wailing. Her ass was incredibly bright red, covered with welts. There were small blood blisters that looked much like Lily's butt freckles along the wide welt patterns. It was obvious that she would be bruised purple and it would be extremely sore to sit for a few days. 

I placed the paddle on the end table and very gently ran my hand over her sore bottom. I truly felt sorry for her, but she had to learn, and learn quickly that her former ways were not going to be tolerated here.

Indeed, should Lily become "mouthy" again, even if it were within a day, she would be punished even more severely. I drew the line at drawing blood: that is, if blood was drawn by a punishment, that punishment had to stop immediately. 

I got some ointment from the dresser drawer and proceeded to gently rub a generous amount onto her bottom. She was still sobbing incoherently and only made minimal protest about my ministrations. I called security, and then released Lily, supporting her as she stood-she was very wobbly! I held her close and assured her that her punishment was over, and the slate wiped clean.

I have always believed that girls must have love and support as well as any necessary punishment. It can't be all negative reinforcement.

I assured Lily that she would come to be able to see the value of controlling her actions and how this would benefit her later in life. When security arrived, I told them to take Lily to her dorm, and to treat her gently-unless she acted up, in which case they were to bring her back to me.

Lily spun around her long red hair swinging around the freckles of her face still tear stained face. She recognized the voice it was…

End of Part 1 Grounded; Lily's Red Freckled Bottom Spanking.

Who is the male voice that Lily recognized?

Please comment and I will update soon.


End file.
